I'll Tell You Later
by hiddenworldwalker
Summary: There seemed to be a lot of conversations in SoN that ended with "I'll tell you later." Well it's later now and Percy owes them a few explanations.
1. Chapter 1

"This is your place Percy," Reyna said beckoning him through the door. I walked towards the doorway and even managed to trip going through like I had when I had first entered the Hermes cabin. I suspect this might become a tradition for me. The house was much better then the barracks. It was actually kind of homey. After another second I realized why that was.

"This is Jason's stuff, isn't it?" I pointed out.

"Oh," Reyna said, "yea it is. We um…we never took it out I guess. Didn't know for sure if he was coming back or not."

"I think I'll stay in the barracks," I said and turned to leave the house. I hadn't even put down my back pack.

"Ok," Reyna said a little surprised, "nothing in the rules that says you have to stay here but you should move in eventually."

"But what if Jason comes back?"

"Your still praetor."

"And Jason?"

"He isn't, not anymore," She said it a little forlornly but I knew it wasn't a slight against me

"What if I was Greek?"

"The decision stands, Percy Jackson you are a praetor of the twelfth legion even though you are Greek." I noticed she had said I was Greek.

"You knew?"

"Well I guessed. You have very un-Roman behavior. Also Romans don't tend to spend there lives stumbling around the Sea of monsters." Reyna then spotted her sister and left. I trudged towards the fifth cohort barracks. Several people gave me weird looks as if they wanted to ask me what I was still doing here. Ignored them until I found Frank and Hazel.

"Percy," Hazel said, "you do know praetor's get a house, right."

"Yea, I know." I sat on my bed

"Then why aren't you there?" Frank asked.

"Jason's stuff is still there."

"Oh." Frank said awkwardly, "Well Hazel And I were just-"

"Thanks Frank, but I don't really need to know what you and Hazel were up to," I teased.

Frank flushed as red as Tyson had earlier. "We weren't… I mean… Well actually what I was trying to say is you owe us, laters that is."

"Come again?"

"You owe us a lot of I'll tell you laters," Frank clarified. "In fact I feel as is half our conversations ended with a I'll tell you later."

"Back up," I said, " I wont deny owe you guys, and the list probably starts with my life, but what are you talking about."

"Percy," Hazel said, "you kept telling us you would explain later. Now that it's later maybe you could explain where you got a pet hellhound." Hazel moved to sit on my bed.

"And how you fell off the St. Louis Arch," Frank added, "and that invasion you mentioned." Frank also move to sit on the bed next to mine. Hopefully no one actually slept there.

"The Battle of Manhattan," I corrected.

"Yea, that battle. But you don't have to," I guess he could tell it was a sore point.

"Sure," I said, "I'd be happy to tell you. Now the arch was a mistake."

"Oh good," Frank interrupted, "I was beginning to suspect you like jumping off high places."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" He nodded. "Then keep quiet. It was on my first quest. I was twelve and it was just Annabeth, Grover, and I. We were taking a train and it had stopped at St. Louis. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and she couldn't resist going up the arch. The cart was too full coming down so I waited at the top when Annabeth and Grover…"

Hazel had raised her hand looking sheepish. "I noticed you mentioned him before but who is Grover?"

"He's a satyr. The Greek equivalent is a faun but they have jobs." I felt the need to explain that, maybe when we joined up the fauns and satyrs could too. Grover had said he could use a hundred more satyrs after he was made a Lord of the wild. And it didn't look to me as if the fauns had anything better to do. "Most satyrs will go undercover in middle schools looking for demigods. That's how I meet Grover, he was the satyr that guided me to camp. Actually one of the best satyrs around. Grover has found the four most powerful demigods since World War two. And he's a lord of the wild which means he heads the council of cloven elders"

"Really ,who did he find?" Frank asked but he was giving me a look like he knew I was one of those demigods.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus, Bianca and Nico, and, not to brag, myself. But we're getting off topic. So I was at the top just me, a family, and this woman with a Chihuahua. Except they weren't a woman and her dog, it was Echidna and a chimera. I really should have seen it coming, the collar even said chimera, but I'm dyslexic, what can you do? We fought, it blew a hole in the side of the arch and I jumped."

"So you do like jumping off high places?" Frank said.

"No! It was kind of a desperate situation. I had been bitten and poisoned so I just, I just trusted my father and jumped into the Mississippi." Well half of me trusted him the other half was poisoned and wasn't thinking straight, "Good news though, I found out I can survive falling from ridicules heights into water and I can breath underwater. Both things you know cam in handy, and that's just on this quest."

"You mean you didn't already know that," Hazel exclaimed. "You just jumped."

"Um yes, yes I did. And it's no use scolding me it's in the past." I was trying to avoid hazel the mother hen.

"So there have been other quests?" Frank pressed. He too trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, this was my fifth or fourth, depending on how you look at it. Either way I think I hold the record at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's a lot," Hazel said in an awed whisper. I don't know how many quests are average at Camp Jupiter but if it was anything like Camp Half-Blood then two would probably be the max. "But explaining that will have to wait. Tell me about your hellhound. Does every Greek demigod keep a hellhound as a pet or they just for the bravest half-bloods?"

I chuckled. I suppose after reveling Greeks had a Cyclopes for for half siblings and my camp was trained by a centaur, hellhound pets might not be that much of a stretch. "Neither, Mrs. O'Leary is one of a kind. Daedalus, the builder of the labyrinth must have been training her for centuries. Before he died he asked me to look after her. She stays at camp or with Nico but she's my dog. Even if we had room to keep her I don't think my mom would let her stay at the house. One time Nico and I managed to fit her in my living room."

" Most of that just went over my head but I suppose we can't espect you to be able to fit your life story in three topics. I did get the basics: you inherited her and no you can't just go pick up hellhound from your local pet store." Hazel said and I was grateful she wasn't asking me to explain. I wouldn't be able to with out mentioning more things that would need explaining. "But I noticed Nice must be Greek."

"Yea he is. Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. And yes I _do _know him so next time I see him I'll strangle him." And I would see him again alive and healthy so I wouldn't feel guilty when I sent the kid back to his father the hard way.

"What about the battle?" Frank eagerly asked. Figures, like any good son of Mars he wanted to know about the battle.

"As near as I can tell the same time Jason lead the Romans up Mt. Tam and fought Krios, the Greeks and I were defending Olympus from Kronos, you guys call him Saturn right? Well it lasted a few days and involved 40 demigods, all 30 of Artemis'(that's Diana for you right?) and a army of automatons defending against a few titans and an army. The last bead on my necklace has the names of all those that died during the battle. And with that happy comment I ruined the mood. Sorry guys we should be celebrating. We went on an impossible quest and survived. Actually better yet we should sleep." I slipped in-between the covers of my bed, not even bothering to change. "The last few days have been Hades (do you say Pluto?) and I suspect the next few days aren't going to be better."

"Why would you say that?" Frank asked wearily.

"I'll tell you later."

"What! No! Enough of that, what's going to happen!" But I had already pulled the covers over my head with a vicious smirk and refused to move. "You did it again, why can't you just tell us when you first bring something up."


	2. The Grass is Greener

**A couple people asked me to continue this but I really can't move forward with this fanfiction, not without losing interest and abandoning it. Trust me. But I was attacked by a plot bunny as I was writing it and decided to post it also. Hopefully this will help to ease the disappointment. **

**Another thing Was trying to reply to the reviews I got because they warmed my heart but it wasn't working. so instead I'll reply here.**

**_iligar516_: thanks for pointing out I had typo's, _Rougelicious _ditto. _Lemariz: _I too was frustrated. That's why I wrote the last chapter. _lotlot_ : I don't know what you would call this but I hope it satisfies you. _TibbiToo _: I agree. The Greeks are more powerful but that is because everyone of them is a demigod. _raeganb123_: Here is more Reyna and Percy. _narniadreamer1_: You're so supportive. Thank you.**

**The litallics are the same from last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is your place Percy," Reyna said beckoning him through the door. I walked towards the doorway and even managed to trip going through like I had when I had first entered the Hermes cabin. I suspect this might become a tradition for me. The house was much better then the barracks. It was actually kind of homey. After another second I realized why that was.<em>

"_This is Jason's stuff, isn't it?" I pointed out._

"_Oh," Reyna said, "yea it is. We um…we never took it out I guess. Didn't know for sure if he was coming back or not."_

"_I think I'll stay in the barracks," I said and turned to leave the house. I hadn't even put down my back pack._

"_Ok," Reyna said a little surprised, "nothing in the rules that says you have to stay here but you should move in eventually."_

"_But what if Jason comes back?"_

"_Your still praetor."_

"_And Jason?"_

"_He isn't, not anymore," She said it a little forlornly but I knew it wasn't a slight against me_

"_What if I was Greek?"_

"_The decision stands, Percy Jackson you are a praetor of the twelfth legion even though you are Greek." I noticed she had said I was Greek. _

"_You knew?"_

"_Well I guessed. You have very un-Roman behavior. Also Romans don't tend to spend there lives stumbling around the Sea of monsters." _

"What do you mean by that? Romans may be scared of the sea but surly someone at some time has found themselves lost at sea." After all there was always an exception to the rule.

"That's not what I meant," Reyna said. "I was merely pointing out that Romans live in a camp, were organized. We don't go wherever the wind takes us."

I just about laughed in her face. It was amusing how biased her belief in Greeks was. It seemed Octavian wasn't the only one with skewed views on Greeks. I thought the quest had been hard but if I'm to bring the camps together… well it didn't sound so straight forward as before. "Oh Hades, this is going to be difficult. Is that the generally excepted belief of what Greeks are like?"

"Yeesss" Reyna said slowly. "Am I to be informed that I'm wrong. Is Octavian right then and your kind are out there plotting against us." I could tell she was skeptic.

"No," and then, as if I was informing her that she had won the lottery, I continued, "Reyna I am pleased to announce that your both wrong."

"How so?"

"Well we are most defiantly just a few demigods who decided they can't take authority are ran off to do what ever we felt like. Nor," and I chuckled at this idea, "do we hold secret meetings and plan the downfall of Rome. We've actually had no idea there were Roman demigods. We've been told to stay away from California." I guess this is the real reason we have been told to stay out of California. The monster aren't too bad here, not if Annabeth can manage to live here. Thinking of Annabeth I wanted to run out of here and go see if she was at her home, but no, it was summer. She would be at camp. Or on that ship.

"It's called Camp Half-blood." Again I had the warm feeling. "It's the only place a Greek can go to feel completely safe."

"You miss it."

Well duh. "Camp is home. The first place where life made sense even if I didn't always fit in. For the past four years camp has been my life, second only to my mother." And maybe, I feared, third to Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter represented a future I had never dared to dream what with a death sentence hanging over my head until I turned sixteen. I longed for Annabeth. I wanted to show her the city and maybe we could think of a future together but I'm trying not to get a head of myself.

Reyna had been polite enough to let me think for a minute. But I pulled myself from my daydream. I turned back to her.

"How are they different?" She asked.

"Well to start with we're not a military camp. More like a summer camp. Only the more powerful demigods stay year round. The ones that could set foot out of camp with out being guarantied an attack. But the vast majority only stay for the summer and that is when most of the action happens. We come and we train so we can handle ourselves in the mortal world,"

"You stay year-round?"

"Surprisingly enough I don not. I told you camp comes second to my Mom. She wants me to stay with her. She didn't even want to send me in the first place but things got out of hand and I ended up at camp anyway. Now it's not so much of a problem. Monsters can't really take me. They would need any army and even then…" I raised my hand and showed her a so-so motion. "I doubt they could raise an army large enough and still get me unawares."

"Anyone else and I would say they were boasting, but Percy, you could do it." I could tell she really believed me. And she trusted me to protect this camp. That scared me. More and more people were just handing me responsibility. I was afraid I would let them down. "Your camp," she continued, "It sounds nice. Relaxed. But maybe this is a case of the grass is always greener. I want to get away sometimes, get back to the mortal world. And you? I've seen you look at the city. The way your face lights up when the families that live there are mentioned."

I don't really know how to respond to that.


End file.
